


Bye Bye Little Ladybug

by Rosymusic7



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosymusic7/pseuds/Rosymusic7
Summary: It's a normal rainy day in Paris but Chat notices something seems to be wrong with Ladybug in the middle of patrol. (Pre-Miracle Queen)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	Bye Bye Little Ladybug

Rain pours down on the streets of Paris as the superhero duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir, leap across the rooftops as they patrol the city. Suddenly Ladybug called out to Chat for something important inside of a dark alleyway. No civilians would know that they were there due to how secluded the place was.

“Something wrong, M’lady?” Chat asked when he arrived as concern became more evident in his voice. Ladybug sighed and replied, “Do you remember when an akuma attacked the school last week and some students were trapped in the wreckage?” 

Chat, unfortunately, remembers every single detail of that day. An akumatized Lila had destroyed the school in anger after Adrien revealed all of her lies and the class realized how they had never believed Marinette when she tried to tell everyone how much a liar Lila truly was. The entire class then apologized to Marinette for doubting her and turned against Lila saying they didn’t want to be friends with a toxic liar like her. Once akumatized as Poison Lily, she wanted to trap her class to sap their energy for herself in a plethora of vines as the students became mindless zombies at her, keep Adrien for herself even after his “betrayal,” and make Marinette suffer for trying to expose her as a liar. Some of the class became trapped under the rubble of the school as Poison Lily went on her rampage, spreading her vines across the school and possibly Paris if Ladybug and Chat Noir hadn’t stopped her.

Chat shook away the painful memories out of his head and began to think of why Ladybug would bring that up. As if she read his mind, she began to explain why she had mentioned that day. 

After taking a deep breath, she spoke with a serious tone, “I was actually one of the students that got crushed by some of the rubble that day and after the paramedics dug me out of there, they told me how I had sustained a bunch of major injuries that could’ve been fatal if I didn’t get out in time.” As she recounted her experience, she appeared to become more frightened and less confident in her body language. Chat hoped his partner wasn’t going to say what he thought she’s going to. 

Ladybug continued her story despite the obvious horror on her friend’s face, “I snuck away from the medics and transformed into Ladybug to purify the akuma, but even after the Lucky Charm fixing everything, the Miraculous only healed my external injuries and I was left with broken bones, punctured organs, and internal bleeding. I can’t go on anymore. I can feel myself getting weaker with each breath.” When she finished she allowed Chat to take in what he had just heard.

Shock and fear don’t begin to describe how Chat felt at that moment. His partner, his best friend, the one that he fell in love with, has been injured to the point where the miraculous can’t heal her completely and is dying as she’s talking to him.

Suddenly, Chat heard the words “Tikki, spots off” and a pink flash was seen from Ladybug who was now in her civilian from. He almost succeeded in covering his eyes before being stopped. “It’s okay, Chat,” his partner said, “I’m dying anyway and I trust you.” He opened his eyes to see Marinette and her kwami looking solemnly at Chat Noir. He couldn’t believe it. Marinette was his Ladybug. Ladybug was his princess Marinette. The girl he loved was right in front of him this whole time and now she’s dying.

“Marinette!” Chat called out, not wanting to lose her now that he knew he was losing more than the love of his life. He would also lose one of his best friends. He didn’t want to say goodbye to her as Chat Noir let alone at all. 

“Plagg,” Chat whispered, “claws off.” Marinette was surprised but let this happen as she couldn’t do anything to stop this. A green light transformed the feline into Adrien and his kwami, Plagg, flew out of the ring. “Adrien?” Marinette coughed out, “All this time… We loved each other and we didn’t even know it.” Adrien was confused for a bit since he didn’t know Marinette liked him. “Since when did you like me?” he asked, wondering when it started. “Since the day you gave me your umbrella,” she replied, smiling at the memory. She suddenly started laughing and Adrien didn’t know why. Marinette then said in a soft, sincere voice, “At least I know now you love me in and out the costume whether it’s as a friend or more.” Adrien couldn’t hold back his tears anymore and began to cry.

She then looked over to her kwami with a smile. “Tikki,” she began, “Thank you for being there with me and showing me how I can be amazing without being Ladybug. Being Ladybug was definitely one of the best times of my life and I’ve become stronger and more confident with myself. You were an awesome friend and companion to me.” Tikki cried as Marinette talked, hearing how she had helped her while they knew each other. Even after so many times of leaving her previous owners, leaving Marinette hurt more than the previous times combined. “Marinette, it was my honor to be your kwami since the day I met you. You truly were one of a kind.” Tikki choked out, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

Marinette turned to Plagg next saying, “It was really nice meeting you all those times Chat wasn’t there. We could’ve talked more and become friends.” Plagg was devastated as she spoke since he also wanted to get to know Marinette more as he only saw her when he was hidden in Adrien’s shirt and spoke to her in a few incidents like Style Queen, Reflektdoll, and Sandboy. 

Adrien wiped away his tears and he remembered everyone else Marinette knew. They would be devastated (except Lila) and her parents would be heartbroken. What would he tell them? “Marinette what do I say to everyone else?” Adrien asked.

Marinette was silent before she gave her answer.

“You can tell everyone I died from the injuries of the akuma attack… and give my miraculous back to Master Fu so he can find a new Ladybug… as for my parents, Alya, Nino, and Chloe… you can tell them I’m Ladybug.”

“Okay,” Adrien replied. He didn’t want to go against Marinette’s wishes.

With a shaky breath, Marinette whispered to the three in the alleyway, “Goodbye you guys.”

“Goodbye, Marinette,” they replied, with tears flowing nonstop for all of them.

Marinette closed her eyes and by then she was gone. Tikki wept harder than before as Plagg tried to comfort her. Adrien stared at the body wishing this wasn’t happening, but this was real. Adrien removed the earrings off of Marinette and Tikki disappeared into them. After all, Marinette can no longer use the miraculous any more. Adrien and Plagg looked at solemnly each other before picking up Marinette and walking to her house to tell her parents that their little girl is gone before telling Master Fu that Ladybug is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my very first fanfic so sorry if it's bad. If you do like it, leave a comment or kudos. Both is good too if you'd like.


End file.
